Obake
by Polar Bear Kai
Summary: Sekolah Jongin tengah mengadakan Festival Budaya dan kelasnya memilih tema rumah hantu sebagai booth tahun ini. Jongin ditugaskan menjadi hantu! Ternyata menjadi hantu tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. / "Biar kuajarkan," / "Loh? Aku tidak mengirim siapa-siapa.." / EXO story! Slight HunKai


**EXO belong with SMEnt**

 **This plot is mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Not a romance story!**

 **Slight HunKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OBAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin, kau jaga di sini ya!"

"Oke!"

Jongin menyembunyikan dirinya di balik salah satu tirai hitam. Sekolah Jongin tengah mengadakan Festival Budaya dan kelasnya memilih tema rumah hantu sebagai _booth_ tahun ini. Mayoritas pengunjungnya memang warga sekolah, namun ada segelintir yang berasal dari kalangan luar karena Festivalnya terbuka untuk umum.

Kursi dan meja kelas XI-A diatur sedemikian rupa membentuk lorong penuh liku. Kain-kain hitam membuat lampu kelas tidak lagi cukup menerangi seisi ruangan. Oh, lebih baik kalian membawa senter jika ingin masuk. Tidak lupa pernak-pernik seperti kain putih dan boneka-boneka dengan bentuk aneh dipasang di beberapa tempat untuk mendukung suasana horror. _Jongin sendiri bingung dari mana teman-temannya mengumpulkan benda tersebut_.

Beberapa anak ditugaskan menjaga loket tiket dan pintu masuk. Sebagian besar bertugas menjadi hantu dan sisanya bertanggungjawab soal dekorasi dan tata rias.

Jongin mengelap pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan. Bisa gawat kalau keringatnya membuat _make up_ nya luntur. Bisa-bisa si _make up noona_ Byun Baekhyun yang cerewet memarahinya lagi.

" _Jongin, jangan banyak gerak!"_

" _Mendongak sedikit dong! Di lantai tidak ada uang, tau."_

" _Yak! Jangan dilap terus, lihat wajahmu jadi belang setengah!"_

" _Kau ini hitam sekali sih.. bisa-bisa bedaknya habis hanya untuk merias kulitmu."_

Sialan. Jongin jadi kesal mengingat hal itu. Kalau saja bukan teman sudah ia buang semua koleksi _eye liner_ milik Baekhyun.

Jongin menegakan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sepertinya pengunjung perempuan.

Ia menunggu mangsa pertamanya.

"GWAAAHH!"

"KYAAA!" Jerit kedua adik kelasnya. Jongin tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

"Astaga, Jongin _oppa_! Mengagetkan saja.."

" _Oppa_ , ayo selfie!"

"H-huh?" Jongin melongo melihat salah satu juniornya menggedah tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel.

Jongin masih memasang tampang ' _what the hell?_ ' saat kedua gadis itu mengambil beberapa gambar sambil terkikik genit.

" _Oppa_ terlalu manis untuk jadi hantu,"

"Lain kali latihan menakut-nakuti orang dulu sebelum jadi hantu,"

"Sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa _oppa_!"

Jongin mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali usai gadis-gadis _absurd_ itu pergi.

Demi buntut monggu… manis katanya?! Ini namanya pelecehan terhadap hantu!

Jongin mendengus. Pengunjung kedua harus berhasil ia takuti!

* * *

"GWAAAHH!"

"…? Hantu di sini tidak seram ternyata."

Apa-apaan itu. Bahkan mereka tidak kaget sama sekali.

Pengunjung kedua, GAGAL.

.

.

"GWAA— hah?"

Jongin melongo melihat si korban yang lari secepat kilat melewatinya. Bukan karena kaget, bahkan ia tidak menggubris Jongin sama sekali. Mungkin orang itu ingin segera menyelesaikan wahana, entahlah.

Pengunjung ketiga, GAGAL.

.

.

"Hantunya sudah habis?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi kita sampai di pintu keluar."

"Ah payah, kenapa durasinya sebentar sekali,"

"GWAAHH!"

"Hei, kau dengar sesuatu?"

"Aku dengar! Suara apa ya?"

Jongin _sweatdrop_ melihat kedua pemuda itu celingak-celinguk dengan jarak satu setengah meter di depannya.

Salahkan simpul tali sepatunya yang copot sehingga ia telat mengagetkan mereka!

Pengunjung keempat, GAGAL.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar.

Jongin bersiap-siap di tempatnya. Tidak akan ia biarkan pengunjung kali ini gagal kaget lagi!

"GWAAHHH!"

"A-astaga.. uhuk uhuk!"

Mata Jongin membulat melihat wanita paruh baya di hadapannya terbatuk sambil memegangi dada.

"M-maafkan saya! A-Anda tidak apa-apa? Mari saya antar ke pintu keluar!" Jongin menuntun wanita tersebut dengan panik.

Hey! Tentu saja ia panik. Kalau wanita ini ternyata mengidap penyakit jantung bagaimana? Jongin tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya menghabiskan masa mudanya di penjara atas tuduhan 'Seorang siswa membunuh wanita malang di wahana Rumah Hantu'.

Yah, intinya..

Pengunjung kelima, GAGAL TOTAL.

* * *

Jongin mendesah frustasi.

 _Hell_. Ternyata menjadi hantu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Ia melirik jam di layar ponselnya. Pergantian _shift_ hantu masih satu jam lagi.

Si pemuda _tan_ mulai tidak _mood_ menjalani perannya. Rasanya mau mojok ngobrol sama tembok saja. Kenapa ia tidak minta jadi penjaga loket saja ya?

 _Wushh_..

Jongin menyentuh tengkuknya kala dirasa udara dingin menerpa. Apa seseorang menaikan suhu AC kelasnya?

"Hei,"

Jongin terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda pucat berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Oi, b-bukankah pergantian shift masih satu jam lagi?" tanya Jongin usai menetralisir kekagetannya.

Pemuda di sampingnya tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sayup-sayup suara orang berbincang terdengar dari kejauhan. "Biar kuajarkan," ucap si pemuda pucat itu tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi kebingungan Jongin.

Pemuda itu menjongkokan diri di lantai membuat Jongin mengikutinya tanpa diperintah. Jantung Jongin berdebar walau ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa. Matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda yang muncul tiba-tiba itu.

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Jongin tidak sadar kalau giginya gemetar karena suhu yang terasa lebih dingin padahal sekarang sedang musim panas.

 _Grep!_

"KYAAA!"

Kedua pengunjung, yang bisa Jongin pastikan keduanya wanita, menjerit kaget dan langsung berlari tunggang-langgang saat sebuah tangan terulur dari bawah tirai dan menyentuh kaki salah satu dari mereka.

Mata Jongin berbinar seolah telah mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dari sosok tersebut.

"HUAAA!"

"KYAAAA!"

"AAAAAA! JANGAN APA-APAKAN AKU!"

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat para pengunjung yang lari menjauhi _spot_ jaganya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kau benar-benar hebat!" Jongin mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, kagum.

Pemuda pucat itu hanya bergumam tanpa makna tanpa ekspresi apapun. Seolah sudah pro soal menakut-nakuti orang lain. "Sudah paham?"

"Hm! Tentu. Terima kasih atas kursus singkatnya, tuan pucat!" gurau Jongin.

"Sehun,"

"Huh?"

"Namaku Sehun,"

"Aah, baiklah.. Terima kasih banyak, Sehun- _sshi_!"

Jongin menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Langkah pemuda itu cepat sekali. Namun begitu halus sampai-sampai Jongin tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya begitu sosok Sehun sudah benar-benar pergi. "Baiklah, ayo buat semua orang puas di 30 menit terakhir ini, Kim Jongin!"

* * *

"Ahh lelahnya.." Jongin langsung mendudukan dirinya di lantai. _Shift_ jaganya telah berakhir dan sekarang adalah waktu istirahat bagi semua panitia.

"Hebat! Pengunjung _booth_ kita bertambah ramai menjelang tutup _shift_ tadi!" Baekhyun masuk ke ruang panitia sambil membawa sekantong besar uang. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti rentenir yang berhasil menagih hutang dari pelanggan-pelanggannya.

"Kalian telah bekerja dengan baik!" Naeun membagikan minuman kemasan berisi jus jeruk pada semua orang. " _Booth_ kita memang tidak main-main, apalagi saat satu jam terakhir. Banyak pengunjung yang bilang mereka seolah melihat hantu sungguhan di pertengahan wahana!"

"Hei, itu _spot_ jagamu bukan, Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan hingga mereka semua keluar dengan wajah pucat begitu?" Taehyung ikut memuji.

"Kalian berlebihan sekali. _Well_ , sebenarnya aku sudah hampir menyerah pada jam-jam pertama. Aku hampir gagal total! Bayangkan saja, riasanku dibilang manis, para pengunjung yang tidak menggubris, dan yang paling parah adalah aku hampir membunuh seorang wanita tua karena mengagetkannya!" keluh Jongin dramatis. Ditenggaknya jus jeruk pemberian Naeun hingga tandas.

Teman-temannya tergelak mendengar _uneg-uneg_ Jongin.

"Mungkin mereka tidak sadar kau berdiri di situ karena tersamar kain hitam. Sama-sama hitam sih!" Tawa yang lainnya semakin menyembur mendengar candaan Baekhyun.

"Berisik! Oh iya, kenapa kalian mengirim orang sebelum _shift_ tadi selesai? Gila, kukira dia hantu." Imbuh Jongin.

"Loh? Aku tidak mengirim siapa-siapa." Sanggah Daehyun. Daehyun adalah ketua panitia kelas. Ia yang bertugas mengatur jalannya Rumah Hantu termasuk bagian siapa yang menjaga _spot_ mana.

Gelak tawa terhenti tanpa komando.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda!"

"Serius, Jong! Mungkin dia orang dari _spot_ sebelahmu, memang siapa namanya?"

"Aku lupa, siapa ya.. Sebum, Sehan..? Oh, namanya Sehun! Eh memang di kelas kita ada yang namanya Sehun?"

Jongin memang tidak hafal nama teman sekelasnya sendiri. Namun ia merasa sangat asing dengan nama pemuda pucat yang membantunya tadi.

"S-sehun?" ulang Daehyun mengira dirinya mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

"Iya, namanya Sehun. Dia mengajarkanku cara menakuti orang," Jongin melempar cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Yah! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu!" Si bungsu keluarga Kim itu mulai risih karena ditatap aneh oleh teman-temannya.

"Jong, kau serius bertemu Sehun?" tanya Taemin serius.

"Kalian kira aku bohong?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tau Sehun itu siapa, Jong."

"Memang Sehun itu siapa? Kenapa kalian sampai _speechless_ begitu?"

Taemin berdehem. Teman-temannya melempar tatapan jelaskan-padanya-Tae! kepadanya. "Oh Sehun, XII-B. Meninggal sekitar 15 tahun lalu, tepatnya bunuh diri dengan loncat dari atas gedung utama."

Mata Jongin membola. "Yang benar saja! M-mana ada cerita seperti itu, sialan!" Jongin bersikap tak acuh. Sayangnya ia mulai gemetaran saat ini.

"Tentu saja ada! Kau saja yang kudet,"

"K-kalau begitu berarti tadi.." manik Jongin bergulir menatap ekspresi temannya satu per satu. Sementara yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kalut.

 _Shit_.

Yang benar saja,

Jadi tadi ia diajari akting jadi hantu oleh hantu?

Ha ha ha..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
